This research will test the influence of high magnetic field gradients on the behavior of diamagnetic particles and macromolecules in aqueous solutions containing paramagnetic ions. It will develop schemes for using high-gradient magnetic filtration in affintiy adsorption schemes use to isolate biological substances from heterogeneous mixtures. It will explore the practicality of of using magnetic interactions to separate small particles on the basis of size.